Need
by jac80
Summary: Sesshomaru has a need and Kagome is the only one who can fulfill that need, only she doesn't know.
1. Chapter 1

Hey every one, no I didn't fall off the face of the earth, but it's been tough. Graduation is in Aug, so I've been suffering through an internship, class, kids and an unfaithfull husband. So like I said it's been tough. My muse ran off, she just left me and went on strike can you believe it. Well she came back and this is what came to mind. I know that I have been neglectful on What She Wants and I will do better, just give me some time.

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha

Now on with the show

It was 3:50 in the afternoon, Kagome was early. She knew how anal Sesshomaru was about everything, so her being late would not be acceptable in the least. She'd never been to his apartment and didn't understand why he had suggested it in the first place, but then again she wasn't sure why he decided to tutor her. He really didn't need to and she didn't need a tutor.

This had been her father's idea, he felt that she needed more than what the current educational system offered if she was to take his place at the head of his shipping company in the future. So he had called one of his oldest friends, 'oldest friend' being the understatement of the year. Toga was well over a millennia in age and would be around for a lot longer.

Past

Meeting Toga was a sobering experience even for a seven year old, he was so big and had the deepest golden eyes, and even though he seemed friendly something screamed that he was as deadly as any being could get. But the more time Kagome spent around him the less scary he became and when she found out he had two sons she was ecstatic, she would finally have someone else to play with other than Souta.

But to her disappointment only one was her age, and he couldn't stand her. The first time Kagome met Inuyasha he pushed her down and called her a stupid girl, but that lasted all of ten minutes, because after the initial shock of his actions and words wore off, Kagome purified his demonic half and Inuyasha stayed in his human form for three days. He learned quickly to keep his mouth shut around Kagome or to not say anything at all. It took months before either child could stand to be in the same room with the other, but it eventually happened. It's amazing what happens when two enemies have to team up to thwart a common enemy, they have been inseparable ever since.

Sesshomaru was a different story; the first time Kagome met him she was speechless, which is saying a lot. Normally when was nervous she would fill the silence with useless prattle, at least that's what her father said. It was the exact opposite when it came to Sesshomaru; he rendered her unable to form coherent thoughts, no less speaking.

It was one of her father's visits to Toga home and she and Inuyasha had run off to do Kami knows what, unfortunately for them they had been caught in Sesshomaru's room; that had been Inuyasha's bright idea. They had been caught red handed and Sesshomaru did not look at all amused about two ten year olds sneaking about in his room. Inuyasha had been tossed out with more force than necessary, but Kagome was cornered like a caged animal. Having nowhere else to go she hoped and prayed to any Kami that would listen that the floor would open up and swallow her whole. Her prayers were not answered and she had to face the 'big bad wolf' alone.

Oh yes, she'd heard about the Taishou heir, who hadn't, but being ten she didn't quite understand all that was said about him. All Inuyasha ever said was that he was an asshole and wasn't worth knowing, Kagome never could figure out why he insisted on using such harsh langue. She didn't like her baby brother much, but she wouldn't use that type of langue to describe him, but Inuyasha didn't seem to share in her beliefs and now she was alone with the biggest 'asshole' of them all.

"You must be the little one my father can't stop talking about. He said that you were very intelligent for your age, but I find that hard to believe by the company you keep," he sneered.

Looking at her small frame, Sesshomaru was offended that she didn't smell of fear. She was angry, she had the audacity to be offended, and she smelled pure; like a priestess. She was a miko, there hadn't been a miko with that much power in centuries and here stood a very powerful miko looking at him as if she wanted to singe anything she could get her hands on.

His look of disgust turned into a look of confusion and Kagome started to fidget, why was he just staring at her? She couldn't make her mouth move, she wanted to say something…anything, but her mouth betrayed her and there she stood, mute looking as idiotic as he thought her to be. That's when she felt it, his power crashing over her in waves, he was testing her. 'What a prick, he's testing me, I'll show him.'

With that Kagome pushed back with her own power, she would show him that she was not weak, despite her age and small size.

End

So now here she was six years later standing out in front of his building debating with herself like a mad woman on whether or not she was going to go through with this madness her father had subjected her to.

Walking through the lobby and pressing the button to the elevator, Kagome once again found herself fidgeting. 'Kami, what is wrong with me, it's just Sesshomaru.'

The long ride to the top floor was killing her, it gave her ample opportunity to rethink her decision and just run home, but no Kagome wouldn't do that; too much depended on her learning all that Sesshomaru was willing to teach. The ding of the elevator let her know that she had finally made it to the top floor, 'Finally, could it take any longer?' Upon entering Sesshomaru's home Kagome once again found herself speechless.

His home was beautiful, something out of a museum. There were so many priceless pieces, floor to ceiling windows covered in the most decedent window treatments , the darkest of wood floors running throughout the home and a state of the art kitchen that any cook would give praise to all the Kamis above to use.

To busy worshiping her surroundings, Kagome failed to notice her very naked tutor and the equally naked female pressed to the desk in his office. Standing there eyes wide, Kagome found herself unable to move, Kamis how she wanted to move, but it was like watching a train wreck, she just couldn't take her eyes off the scene. There he was muscles pulled taught thrusting into a very wanton female, neither noticing that they had an audience. The moans that were ripped from the females throat were almost Kagome's undoing. Her eyes followed Sesshomaru's body; she took in every contour of his exquisite physique and as he filled the mystery female with his seed he looked at Kagome and smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go antoher update, sorry it took so long, but I've been preoccupied with writing a story for my creative writing class which is a pain in the ass. It just stiffles the creative juices knowing that someone is going to put a grade on my writing. Anyhoo I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Oh I own nothing:(**

Finally finding her footing, Kagome managed to move from the spot she had been standing in. She couldn't believe what she'd just watched. Hell she couldn't believe that she had watched. She couldn't do this, her father be damned; she was not going to subject herself to Sesshomaru's brazen disregard for anyone else's feelings but his own.

He did this on purpose; he had to have done this on purpose. He knew she was coming; he had been the one who agreed to this madness.

She did not need a freaking tutor, or at least Kagome thought so. Kagome stood in front of the elevator trying to figure out what her father could have been thinking by setting up this whole tutoring thing, especially with Sesshomaru. What the hell was he suppose to teach her? '_I know, he's supposed to teach me how to become a depraved, sex driven being with no morals who would fuck anywhere audience or not. Ugh, the nerve of him, he didn't even care that he had been caught; smug bastard.'_

Kagome, too far into her silent rant hadn't noticed when Sesshomaru and his mysterious female made their way to the elevator.

"Leaving so soon are we," the female sneered. Kami he hated her voice, she was great at what she did, but he could go without having to hear her speak.

"Why are you still here Kagura, you have served your purpose so leave," Sesshomaru sighed.

Struggling to hold back her laughter Kagome decided to remove herself from the situation; it looked as if Kagura was going to spontaneously combust and Kagome wanted to be well out of the way when she blew.

Kagura was beyond livid, "You can't be serious, you're going to put me out in favor of this…this human."

"Excuse me, care to say that a little louder," Kagome spat.

"Little girl I would suggest that you keep your mouth shut if I were you."

As much as Sesshomaru was enjoying the beginnings of the verbal sparring match, he could also feel the rise of Kagome's powers and didn't need the headache of having to explain why Kagura had been purified while in his company.

Turning away from Kagura, Sesshomaru addressed Kagome for the first time. "Go to my study, I will meet you there shortly," with no more words spoken Sesshomaru swiftly turned his back towards Kagome never doubting for a second that she would disobey.

Standing there for the briefest of minuets Kagome stormed off towards the assholes office, yes there were things she needed to say to him and it wouldn't do to have an audience.

"Kagura, you would do well to remember your place in this relationship. I will not repeat myself; you will refrain from speaking when not spoken to. The only thing you are here for is to sate my need when it suits me and nothing more. It would be unwise for you to forget your place when in my presence, but since you need reminding I will say it just this once. On your knees with my dick in your mouth…at least that way I don't have to hear your voice. Now leave."

As Kagura turned to leave, for she wanted her head still attached to her body when she made it down to the lobby, she pause with his parting words. "Do well not to continue yourself…or you will find that I shall forget myself and I guarantee that you will not enjoy it in the slightest."

With his words still thick on the air he turned and walked off in the direction of his office, he had a small human girl to attend to. Making his way down the long corridor Sesshomaru could feel the anger rolling off of her in waves. She was so upset her aura was snapping at his, trying to keep him at bay, something of a warning. As if she could hurt him as she was now, maybe in a few years with extensive training. With that thought came a feral smile, something that would most running in fear of their lives, but he would never hurt Kagome, not unless she wanted him to.

He could feel himself becoming aroused, pausing he tried thinking of anything that would make it less obvious that he wanted to taint her in the worst way. _'Kami, the things that girl does to me.'_

Finally reaching his destination, Sesshomaru was greeted with the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. There she was furiously pacing his office, aura blazing brightly; it could have been mistaken for a feral fit, how was it that she was able to make that noise. It caught him off guard, there she was this very human girl making a very unhuman noise; she was growling and it was doing wonderful things to his body, things he wasn't willing to share with her just yet.

She needed to stop before he took her in the most animalistic ways. His beast was already supplying him with images of her small frame caged by his much larger one and if she didn't cease her ranting soon she would see how much of an uncaring sexual deviant he could be…because there were so many things he wanted to do to her right now.

Clearing his throat as he leaned against the door frame he waited for her to realize she had been caught mid tirade. Just as he expected she whirled around only to realize that he had probably heard every foul thing that had come out of her mouth.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Smug bastard…I can't believe you. You…you knew I was coming…"

"Now were you, I hadn't realized, and here I thought that I had only Kagura cuming."

"How dare you; you know that is not what it meant. Look let's just get this over with so I can at least say I tried and not upset my father."

Pushing off the door frame, Sesshomaru closed the door behind him as he made his way toward his desk. "Fine, I will not take an easy on you because of our families' relationship with one another. I believe this is why you father decided on asking me to torture you… tutor you, please excuse the slip of my tongue." The look on her face was priceless, oh yes he would take extreme pleasure from her one way or another.


End file.
